No boundaries
by lemonsonly913
Summary: After Renee walks out on Charlie, he has no one to release his sexual needs with, no one excpet Bella that is...LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY CONTAINS EXPLISIT LANGUAGE AND THEMES, AND IS NOT ADVISED FOR THE FAINT-HEARTED OR IMMATURE. PLEASE USE CAUTION PROCEEDING. I DO NOT AGREE WITH OR SUPPORT THE IDEA OF RAPE, INCEST OR SEXUAL RELATIONS WITH MINORS. THIS IS MEANT FOR FUN, NOT AS A GUIDELINE FOR REALITY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or themes related to the Twilight franchise, those belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

I sat in my room brushing my hair. It was around noon and I was on summer break, between the 9th grade and the 10th grade. I had lived with just my dad, Charlie, ever since my mom, Renee, left with a guy named Phil when I was little. Being still a relatively young man (Renee and him had been teenagers when they had me) he had a lot of sexual frustration and no one to release it with.

No one except me, that is.

All of the sudden I heard the sound of the front door opening and heavy footsteps on the old, wooden floors downstairs.

My father called out, "Bella! Get down here now I'm on my lunch break and don't have a lot of time!"

Oh no.

Not again. This can't be happening. No, no, no, no…

"BELLA!"

I ran downstairs, despite what my instincts were telling me to do, unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans on the way down.

He met me on the foot of the stairs, pants and underwear already gathered at his feet. His cock stood hard and erect, pointing at my crotch.

He picked me up and threw me on the hard ground, stroking his cock as he did so, and yanked down my pants. The button flew off and bounced across the floor, landing under the couch from the force. Not again…

Pants and underwear gone, I was now naked from the waist down and he spread my legs open.

Leaning down, he muttered, "no time to get the lube." Before spitting on my cunt. And rubbing it around. I internally cringed. That was disgusting.

He then took his cock and drove it forcefully into my pussy. I gasped, still not used to the size. I could feel it throbbing inside of me.

He sat on top of me and started thrusting, with each push a moan or profanity.

"Aw…fuck…so…tight…mm…ugh…shit."

He suddenly slapped me. "Why aren't you saying anything?! Moan like the whore you are!"

Tears swelling in my eyes, I started moaning loudly. "Ohhh, ohhh, OH! YES! Ungh yes! So…big…right…there…mmmmm fuck!"

"Yeah, that's it Bella. You like it when your Daddy fucks you? ANSWER ME!"

"Yes!" I answered quickly. "I love your cock inside me daddy!"

"That's what I thought. You're such a slut Bella. That's right, fuck your daddy like the slut you are."

A sob broke out, but I disguised it with a loud moan/scream, that echoed through the whole house. Charlie seemed to like that, as he started to thrust faster. Maybe if I kept it up he'd come faster and this would be over sooner.

"AHHHHH! Oh my…YES! OHHHH YES! FUCK YES RIGHT THERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"OH! OH GOD I'M COMING! I'M COMINGGGG!" Charlie yelled. I was suddenly filled with seed coming at such a force that his cock slid a few inches out of me.

He quickly pulled out and licked up any juices remaining. This was his favorite part. Disgusting.

He laid on top of me for a few seconds, catching his breath, before getting up and pulling up his pants.

I dared not move, scared he'd change his mind about going to work and fuck me all afternoon. But he gathered his things and walked towards the door.

He cast one last glance at me, legs still spread, and said, "Maybe I should have more children and we can have an orgy."

I looked at him horrified as he walked out the door.

**Thanks for reading! Should I continue or leave this a oneshot?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Threesome**

**Thanks everyone who read the first chapter and hope you like this as well! PLEASE REFER TO THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR WARNING AND DISCLAIMER, but if you didn't see it, THIS STORY CONTAINS ADULT THEMES AND IS NOT SUITED FOR YOUNG VIEWERS. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. **

_Ding-dong_

The doorbell rang, sending me into a slight panic. Nobody ever visited our house. _Ever. _

I heard my father get up out of his creaky recliner and walk over to answer it.

"Dude! I didn't know you were stopping by! Man, how are you? How are things on the reservation?"

A deep voice answered, one that I didn't recognize.

"I know, I wasn't planning on stopping by myself, I was just in the neighborhood. And things aren't actually so good. You see, my wife left me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I know how that feels!" my father sympathized. "Why?"

"We haven't had sex since the accident, when I got put in this wheel chair—14 _years_. She didn't want to anymore because she thought it was too weird with the wheelchair in the way, naturally I couldn't stay abstinate that long, so I found release at the local strip clubs. She found out and walked out on me. I came up to your house hoping you'd go have some fun with me tonight. There's this new club opening up in Port Angelas if you want to come. It's pretty pricy to get in though…"

"Oh, there's no need for that. Don't worry Billy, we can have all the fun we want right here. I've got my own personal whore on call anytime I want."

Crap. Not a threesome. And a _wheelchair_?

"BELLA! Get down here right now! Bring whipped cream but you better not be wearing any clothes!"

I took a deep breath. Here it goes.

I quickly stripped down and headed down the stairs, stopping by the kitchen to grab a can of whipped cream before stepping into the living room.

"Yes, daddy?" I whispered.

"I'd like you to meet a very good friend of mine, Billy Black. Billy, this is Bella."

Billy was a man a little older than my father. He had thick, black hair cascading down past his neck, framing the chiseled features of a Native American. His black, beady eyes looked me up and down in approval.

"God Charlie, how did you get this Darling?"

"She was Renee's one gift to me." Is all Charlie said.

"Well, get over here girl my cock's already hard." Billy said, unbuttoning his pants to reveal a _very _large and fully erect penis.

I gulped and sauntered over to him, getting of my kneed and taking the massive thing in my hands.

"Ugh, yeah, that feel good." Billy said as I started to rub and squeeze down and up his length.

"Now suck it like a leach."

That was an interesting simile, I though as put it in my mouth and started to suck. I sure felt like a leech- dirty and disgusting.

"Oh! Yeah, that feels good. So good." Billy moaned, starting to thrust his hips up and down into my mouth.

I could see Charlie in my peripheral pants down, stroking himself at the sight of his daughter sucking off his friend.

Meanwhile Billy had grabbed my head, wrapping his large fingers in my hair, and started thrusting himself into me, so much so that the wheelchair started to creek and bounce. I thought for sure it was going to break, but somehow it stayed together, wheeling back and for to the rhythm of his thrusts.

After about five to ten minutes of this Billy's grunts and moans started becoming more frequent, and his thrusting more frantic. I knew he was almost done, so to quicken things up, I started flicking my tongue at the tip of his penis like a snake, and fondling his balls with my hands.

"Oh my, oh my, FUCK!" A sudden jet of white, creamy liquid shot out from Billy's cock and into my mouth, all of which I dutifully swallowed. Daddy always said I had to.

After getting every last drop. I slowly took the cock out of my mouth.

Charlie was close, but had yet to cum, so it walked over to him and helped him out. I knew Charlie liked it rough, so I sucked as hard as I could and even bit a couple of time, being careful not to bite too hard. Soon Charlie was pumping cum of his own into me, which I also swallowed.

"Oh, that's good. You've been a very good girl, Bella. Very good. How about a reward? I've been craving some pussy…"

My pussy started to throb in anticipation, despite my brain telling it not too. I was already extremely wet, as I could feel it running down my thigh.

Charlie laid on his back between Billy's legs and opened his mouth. I sat on top of daddy's face and took Billy's already-hardened cock in my hands. Charlie wiggled his tongue so that it was inserted in my hole and I started bobbing up and down it. I took Billy in my mouth again, and started bobbing his cock to the beat I was bouncing up and down Charlie's tongue.

After ten minutes of instance pleasure, I began to become a little wilder. I grinded again Charlie's face as hard as I could, while he moved his tongue like a maniac, and started eating me out like a starving hog.

"Ohhhhhh. Ung. Oh! Mmmm….oh God right there! Ha! Uhhhhhh…" I said, my voice slightly muffled as Billy's cock was still in it. This was it. I was close. "Ha, ugh, HA! AHHHH! OH FUCK! YES!" I screamed as came hard. I squeezed Billy's cock as hard as I could so that he came too. His screams of pleasure sent Charlie off, who was masturbating to the sounds of our moans.

"More." Billy panted almost immediately after his cum stopped flowing. Fuck, that man had some stamina, he was already hard again!

"Coming right up pal, Charlie panted, lifting me off of him. He positioned me in front of Billy and told me to get on his cock. I slid easily onto it, despite it being so huge, because of how wet I was. Then I felt Charlie enter me through my asshole, and he grabbed both of my boobs from behind. The pain of having both gigantic cocks in me was pretty intense, and my eyes started to water.

Charlie started pumping in and out, and I started bobbing on Billy. Faster and faster we went, until the room blurred and I stared to get dizzy. I came 3 times before they would stop.

A half hour later Charlie suddenly tightened his hold on my boobs so hard that I was sure it would leave bruises.

"AHHH! FUCKKKK! OHHHHHHHH!" and he came, filling my ass with his cum. Right after Billy came hard, filling my pussy. Charlie and I landed in a heap on Billy, who was still in his wheelchair. They didn't bother to pull out, and I didn't mind. Truth be told I was scared I'd fall apart if they tried.

**Any ideas for the next chapter? PM me I'm open to anything!**


End file.
